We'll Stand By You
by BitterOrWorse
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire and Edward a human who was in danger by a red head? HELP NEEDED read it at Chapter 3
1. Not our favorite visitors

I don't know where this will go to, I hope you will like this story :D

* * *

Was he crazy walking alone in a forest? Didn't he heard about the danger that was out here in Forks? I Watched him from a distance, I never saw him before, maybe he came to visit Forks and wasn't aware of the danger that was going here. Everyone thought it were animals who killed the people, but me and my family knew better. Carlisle, my father was searching them, because the longer they stayed here, the more dangerous it was for us. I followed every move the guy made, I didn't wanted another victim here.

" Where have you been?" Rosalie yelled as I walked in.  
" Since when do I have to say what I do and when I come back?" I asked on a normal tune.  
" Maybe since there are others here, those who don't agree with our way of living." she yelled. I just looked at her and waited for her to calm down. She signed deeply and walked closer.  
" I was worried, you never stay away that long."  
" I know, but there was this person all alone in the woods, so I waited until he came home."  
" A guy?" Rosalie smiled.  
" Yes in he was pretty hot too!" Alice said as she walked off the stairs.I rolled my eyes and tried to get away from them.  
" So tell me more!" Rosalie said as they followed me to the garden.

" Ask Alice, she knows."  
" I don't, I just saw you following him, I don't see how you feel about him." she said serious.  
" Alice, serious… I start to hate this extra gift of you! I actually don't understand you saw that, you only see important things! And by this one, I just didn't wanted another victim around here."  
" Hey, no comments against my gift, you're just jealous!" she said sticking her tongue out.  
After a second she looked at us with the look that assured us that she saw something happen.  
" What's going on?" Rosalie asked.  
" Carlisle and Esmé are going to meet the others at the west side, we should go." Alice said.  
" But Carlisle said…" I tried as both of them grabbed me by my arm.

" I saw them, they aren't planning to leave soon, I called Emmet and Jasper, they will be here soon." Alice said as Carlisle just nodded. As soon as Emmet and Jasper arrived we saw the other three vampires walk our way.  
" What is this?" the blonde guy asked.  
" We came for a talk." Carlisle said. As the three of them just nodded.  
" Look we live here and your presents brings us in some kind of danger."  
" We were leaving anyway…" the red head woman said with a smile as she looked my way.  
" Good." Carlisle smiled. I looked at Alice who didn't moved, her eyes were squeezed as she looked suspicious to them. She finally looked at us as they were out of sight  
" They aren't leaving yet, that red head has to finish something." she said.  
" What then?" Esmé asked.  
" She took this scentsl in that she has to have, before leaving."  
" Someone is in danger, you mean?" Emmet asked as she nodded.  
" Who?" Jasper asked as she signed.  
" I don't know who!"  
" Alice?" Carlisle gave her a warning look. She signed deeply again and looked my way.  
" The guy you followed this morning." she pointed my way as the all looked at walked back in the house as they all waited for my explanation.  
" You brought him in danger?" Emmet asked not following.  
" No, I don't even know him, I was out hunting as I saw him alone, I followed him to be sure he would be save."  
" Good you did, he probably would be killed if you didn't." Jasper said.  
" I agree, but I didn't saw her in that vision." Alice said as she didn't understood it.  
" Maybe you looked over it, Maybe you just saw the bigger thing." Rosalie walked in round thinking about it.  
" But why? I never missed something important."  
" But you never get a vision if it isn't important. Maybe she wasn't even in it, maybe it's a sign that we need to protect him." Carlisle said.  
" And how we are going to that? I never saw him before." I said as Alice nodded as agreement.  
" We'll figure that out. Bella, you followed him home?" Carlisle asked.  
" No."  
" Would you recognize his scent?"  
" Maybe."  
" Go, and try, let us know something, as faster we find the guy the better it is."  
" Ok" I said as I took my jacket.  
" And Bella? Be careful, if you lose it then come back." he said as I just nodded.

I walked down the street as I recognized his scents. I concentrated to follow the right one. Carlisle warned me to come home when it became to difficult. But maybe that red head woman would be sooner to him then me. I stopped and turned to the house the scents leaded me to. I was the chiefs place. I shook my head, took the envelope and wrote the chiefs address on it. I knocked at the door as it was the chief who opened it.  
" Hi, Chief, this package got in our mail, I think it belongs to this address, but you're alone right, and it isn't your name it." I said.  
" aah I was, Bella. My son is here now, Wait…" he said and walked to the stairs.  
" Edward!" he yelled. He came back to the door and smiled proudly to me. I smiled back and waited for that Edward guy.  
" What?" he asked as he then saw me.

" This is Bella, So Bella this is my son." he said. For a moment I didn't knew what to say, Alice was right, he looked pretty hot. His scents was strong, specially after I hunted for it. I had to leave as soon as possible.  
" Hi." I said as he nodded back and looked at his dad.  
" anyway, it's weird, the package has the name Jake on it, I'll send it back to the post then, there must be a mistake." I said and left  
That was pretty awkward. I looked around but I couldn't see any danger so I went back home to tell the others.

I didn't closed the door yet as they all stood before me.  
" I found him, but I guess you knew that already…." I said looking at Alice.  
"… he is the chief his son and his name is Edward."  
" How did you came on the idea of the package?" Alice asked.  
" Good idea, Wasn't it?" I smiled as she nodded.  
" Good job, Bella." Carlisle said.  
" And now?" Rosalie asked.  
" We'll do shifts." Esmé said.  
" Shifts?" We all asked.  
" What else? He needs protection every second of the day."  
" I'll take the shift when his in the shower! If he is that hot!" Rosalie joked as Emmet looked mad at her.  
" What? I can look, can't I." she said as he looked away from her.  
" I think he scared for some healty competition." I said as he now looked mad at me.  
" Serious now!" Carlisle said. I looked at Emmet who ignored Rosalie and me had his shifts and was dismissed. I had the night shift, so made myself ready.

I waited outside till his light went out. Though he was crazy for letting his window open, I was happy to get inside that easy. I stood close to the window for being sure I would see her coming fast enough  
." how are you holding up?"  
" Alice, are you crazy! Go." I whispered in the hope I wouldn't wake him up.  
" Hey, I thought you could use some company, I actually was hoping you would do that too." she smiled as she sat down on his bed.  
" Alice! You are going to wake him up! Go!" I said scared he would notice this all.  
" Ok. Ok. Miss panic." she smiled and left through the window again.

We arrived at school as Alice pushed me slightly, she nodded her head in Edwards direction.  
" That will make it easier." Jasper said.  
" Depends, if he got class with any of us." Emmet said.  
" Yeah, maybe with Rosalie." I teased as he shook his head and walked off.  
" I love you, Emmet!" I shouted as we laughed. Rosalie winked my way and joined Emmet.  
" We're leaving for class swell." Jasper said placing his hand in Alice hers.  
" So that leave me to me alone… again." I smiled as Alice smiled back.


	2. The Cullens their greatest concern?

I entered class as I saw Edward sitting. I walked his way and sat down next to him.  
" Edward was it huh?" I smiled as I dropped my bag on the floor.  
" Yeah." he said. He wasn't really a talked it seemed.  
" So what brought you to Forks?"  
" My mum is traveling and she thinks it's better for me to stay at one place, so that I can finish school. Once school is done, I'm leaving again."  
What did I had to say to that. It was as if he said _Leave me alone._I looked before me and waited until the teacher walked in. I felt a completely idiot now.

The others already sat at the lunch table. I dropped my bag on the floor and stared outside.  
" What happened?" Emmet asked with a smile on his face.  
" We need to protect him…" I shook my head Edward's way.  
"… But he doesn't even talk!" I said annoyed.  
" oooh, he broke your heart." Emmet said. I smacked the back of his head  
." What was that for?' he asked as he rubbed on it.  
" Because it was bullsh*t." I said as Jasper laughed and shook his head.  
" What?" Emmet and I asked.  
" I wonder when you two are going to stop teasing each other." he said.  
" you really didn't ask that." Alice said as she and Rosalie signed deeply.  
" He started!" I said ignoring them.  
" I did? You did."  
" Really? Remember the day that I …."  
" … whatever." he said.  
" you see."

" You should be thankful I saved you instead of remembering those teases."  
" Beside, because I save you, I got a wildcard that allows me to tease you as much as I want." he smiled.  
" you want to bet on that?" I asked.  
" Never mind." he smiled.  
" Anyway I thought to have a conversation with him, so I asked him why he moved to Forks, I swear his answer made clear that I should leave him alone."  
" What did he say then?" Jasper asked." that he came here to finish school, because his mum is traveling a lot. So once school is done, he leave Forks."  
" And why does that say what you think?" Rosalie asked.  
" His tune." I stepped through the corridor as I saw him at his locker. I looked around as to see the others weren't around. I signed deeply and walked his way, his locker wasn't that far from mine, so I acted as if I had to be at my locker. I placed one of my books in it and closed it again. I looked at him and smiled when he saw me. He closed his locker and walked away. I walked a little faster until I walked next to him.  
" So you don't like it here, right?" I said.  
" Not really."  
" how comes?"  
" Because people aren't really friendly here." I decided not to answer right away, but he wasn't really what you would call friendly.  
" Maybe because they don't know you. I'm trying to be friendly."  
" yeah true." he smiled kindly.  
" I'm sorry for earlier today, I just…" he continued.  
" It's ok, a new life style isn't fun huh… if you liked the old one."  
" Exactly." he smiled bell went as he looked at his paper. I looked with him and told him where he had to be. I didn't saw him during class anymore. And when I walked out the school I saw him driving away.

" ooh no, lover boy left the place." Emmet said acting dramatically.  
" EMMET!" I said as he laughed and ran to his car.  
" Be sweet, Bella, or you'll walk home." he smiled evil. I looked at Jasper who's pulled his two hands in the air. And looked the other way in the hope I didn't saw him laugh.  
" Now say… My sweetest brother Emmet, can I get a lift home?" he said as I looked at him in disbelieve. Alice and Rosalie finished school an hour before us so I couldn't get home with them.  
" Just open the door, will you!"  
" She really doesn't understood me, huh." he asked Jasper and started the car.  
" I'll guess we see you home." he said and left.  
" You idiot!" I said. I walked slowly to the forest and once I came in the forest I used our speed. I knew I got home before them. I waited in the other room when I heard them driving at our parking lot.I guess they still had fun with their stupid joke as I heard them laugh.  
" Where is Bella?" Carlisle asked trying to stay serious.  
" oops, guess we forgot her!" Emmet joked as I jumped his way! he flew with his back against the wall as Esmé yelled we had to stop. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were laughing as Carlisle tried not to as he got a warned look from Esmé. Emmet pushed me back as I flew to the other side of the room.  
" You kids are going to break this house one day!" Esmé yelled as Emmet and I just laughed.  
" Jerk." I said.  
" I know you love me!" he said as blew kisses my way. I stuck my tongue out at Esmé gave me a warned look.  
" You all should better tell me how it was with that Edward boy." she said.  
" Yeah Bella, tell her." Emmet teased.  
" Bella is protecting him mostly at school because she got class with him." Alice smiled." No, Bella does that because he is her lover boy." I rolled my eyes as pushed Emmet.

Edward stood at his car as we arrived. I got out as Emmet blinked with his eyelashes.I ignored it and walked away from him.  
" Hey." Edward smiled as he walked next to me.  
" Hey." I realized I didn't knew what to say to him.  
" Can I borrow this?" I asked as I saw the paper on the desk of another student. The headline was again about a murder. I tried to control myself.  
" Seems the usual here in Forks, since I've been here there are like 5murders by animals."  
I looked at him and signed.  
" I don't understand." I said more to myself. Didn't Alice saw this happen?  
" Are you ok? I mean you don't have to be afraid, my dad says they only attack in the forest." he said. I guess he was trying to comfort me. I smiled at him and shook my head.  
" It's just… scary." I said. It wasn't bad to play the girly type and be scared.  
" It will be ok." he said as he placed his hand on mine.  
" Are you feeling well? You're hands are ice cold." " I'm fine, I'm always cold. We all got that… my family."  
" ooh." he said." So what are they going to do now?"  
" Who?"  
" you dad and his mans."  
" They go and search down the forest." he said. Suddenly I saw Alice waving at the door.  
" I need to go."  
" Where? class is going to start." he said.  
" I know, I'll see you later today." I smiled as I took my gear and left class.  
" They are in the forest, Red head woman is waiting for them, once someone is alone, she'll attack." Alice said as they others already were waiting in the car.

Carlisle and Esmé went together, Emmet and Jasper. Rosalie, Alice and I. We all had a group of people we watched out for.  
" I'm sorry if I destroyed your moment with Edward." Alice smiled.  
" Don't start like Emmet." I signed.  
" No, you looked happy." she said as Rosalie smiled by that comment.  
" Happy? I just found out they killed someone else!"  
" No I meant when he placed his hand on yours." she said as Rosalie's mouth fell open.  
" Yes sure, cause I had to explain why I felt so cold, Alice, he is a human." I said and looked downstairs as someone walked on his own. I heard the red head coming closer as Alice and Rosalie did made a hissed noise as we could hear the red head go I realized that we left Edward alone. I looked at Alice and Rosalie who were smiling satisfied because they saved this man.  
" Edward." I said and disappeared.  
I froze when I saw Edward driving off with her at the school's parking lot


	3. How am I supposed not to give in?

**So I need some help for what could happen between Bella and Edward.  
- Should Bella en Edward stay together? and how?  
- Should Edward just become a great memory?  
- Any other idea's?**

* * *

" Crap that!" I said as walked through the forest.  
" Alice! Can you see him?" I asked as I saw her home.  
" They drove off together." she said.  
" I know, I saw that, you know to where?"  
" No, I can't see."  
" Calm down, Alice, forcing yourself isn't going to help." Rosalie said.  
" We can't do anything until Alice sees something." Carlisle said.  
" Jasper and I could search for his car and see or we could find them there. You are still with 5 then." Emmet said.  
" Ok then, we'll call you by the moment Alice saw something." Carlisle said.  
" I can't concentrate like this." she said as she walked her way the her room.I wanted to follow her, but knew that wasn't a good idea, I walked in rounds listing to hear Alice come downstairs.

" Bella! You're killing me!" Rosalie suddenly shouted as she stopped me.  
" Sorry." " She's forcing it to much." Esmé said as Alice suddenly appeared by the followed her as she called Jasper. She told them where they were. As we arrived we saw them walking deeper in the forest.  
" She getting him deeper in the forest to attack him." Alice said.  
" I guess we figured that out ourselves." Rosalie winked.  
" Jasper and Emmet are here swell, they are on the other side." Alice said.  
" Emmet has a plan." Alice saw how Emmet walked their way.

" Heey there! Good I found you two, I was lost." he said.  
" You aren't." the red head said  
." Why would I lie about it?"  
" Well just walked straight away and you'll get to the street." she hissed as a warning that he had to get away. Rosalie, Alice and I did the same, we warned her that he wasn't alone there.  
" What was that?" Edward asked." What, I didn't hear a thing." Emmet smiled looking around. I smiled at Rosalie who rolled her eyes.  
" He is such a bad actor." she whispered.

Emmet smiled as I joined him in the gareden  
" I saved your lover boy."  
" Gosh, Emmet!" I smiled.  
" He is a nice guy." he said as I frowned.  
" Thanks Emmet, for what you did." I smiled as he grabbed me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

I arrived at school as Edward was waiting again at his car. I didn't even had to look at Emmet to know he was doing ridiculous. I walked Edwards way and greeted him.  
" and will you leave class again before it starts?" he smiled.  
" I don't think so, Alice needed my help." I said rolling my eyes acting like it wasn't a big deal.  
" So I was wondering… did you had any plans for tonight?" he asked.  
I stopped and looked at him.  
_No  
_"Yes."  
" Sad, and tomorrow?"  
_no  
_" Yes"  
" The whole day?"  
_Of course not  
_" Yes, sorry."  
" Ok, well if you would have a day off then maybe we should go and drink something…."  
" Sure. I would love too." I lied.  
" Are you Ok?" he asked as I nodded.  
" Yes, I just feel flattered you asked me out… to drink something." I smiled.  
" I would have felt less idiot if you didn't had plans all the time." he smiled back.

" I need your help!" I asked as I sat down at the lunch head turned my way.  
" He asked me…"  
"… out?" Alice asked hyper.  
" not really, just on a drink."  
" Out." Rosalie and Alice agreed together.  
" I can't do that!"  
" Why not?" Jasper asked.  
" Erm… mmmm let me think, because he is a human and I'm not!"  
" Don't get that hysterical, you go and drink something with him, no big deal." Emmet said.  
" Unless you are…" Alice started as I zipped her.  
" we all know she is!" Emmet said.  
" Am not!"  
" Why deny it?" Rosalie asked. They all looked at me waiting for an answer. I took my bag and left their table.

I realized it was my shift to protect Edward this evening and maybe going for a drink would be easier.  
I saw him filling his plate as I walked his way.  
" Plans changed… if you didn't made plan and are still up for a drink, then…"  
" Great, You really work on making me feel less idiot, huh."  
" Everything for you, huh." I winked. It was cute, my comment made his blush.  
" You aren't going to eat?" he asked.  
" I already did." I smiled pointing to the other their table.  
" That's fast." he said as we sat down at a table.  
" Bella, you know that there are people who don't really have a good word for you nor them." he said softly as he pointed to the others.  
" They don't? what do they say then?"  
" You really claim you didn't noticed?" He asked serious as I smiled.  
" I know what they say, that we are weird, that we aren't friendly because we don't talk to anyone else then our 'table'" I said.  
" Kind of." he smiled.  
" So are we unfriendly?" I asked as I got placed both arms on the table and looked him in the eye.  
" you aren't… Emmet is ok swell, I don't know the others."  
" Emmet?" I acted as if I didn't knew where he was talking about.  
" Yes, I met him yesterday in the woods." He said.  
" What was he doing there?"  
" He was lost… he said."  
" He didn't told me, what were you doing there?"  
" There was this girl asking me or I could bring her home, she was scared to go alone through the woods because of the animals, so I said I would." he said as if it wasn't a big deal. For him it wasn't.  
my hands turned in fists. How evil could she be?!  
" So was she hot?" I tried to joke.  
" No… well she didn't looked bad either, but…"  
" But what?" I asked. he got closer over the table and smiled.

" She didn't looked that cute as you." he whispered. I was happy I couldn't blush. I took a moment before I answered  
" Why you whisper?" I said idiotic as he laughed quiet.  
" You amaze me, Bella."  
" I do? Why?" I felt myself stupider by the second.  
" I wish there where more girls like you." great so I do my best to sound idiot, in the hope he would get annoyed and then he says that?  
" you are not that bad yourself." I gave in. how was I supposed to keep a distance, when he talked like that!


	4. Losing control

" So where are we going to?" I asked Edward as he drove away from school.  
" You'll see." he smiled.  
" No woods… I hope."  
" No, I don't want to freak you out." he joked  
" I won't be scared when you are close to me." I answered, I knew this wasn't right, I shouldn't say thing like this to him, but somehow I didn't controlled it.  
We arrived at the place and I followed him until stopped and smiled at me.  
" Don't you love the view here?" he asked  
" Yes, I do." I looked before me as the only thing I saw was tree's and the sea. The wind blew in our hair and the only thing we heard were birds.  
" How did you found this place?" I asked.  
" When I drove to my dads house. Anyway, I brought us some snacks and drinks." he smiled as he sat down.  
" Ooh" I wasn't prepared to this. I sat down next to him as I was wondering how to deal with that.

" How come you and your family always sit together?"  
" We got here a year ago, and actually we moved a lot before and I guess we are a bit tired of meeting new people and then leaving them behind."  
" But you did search contact with me."  
" Some people you can't resist." Wrong move, bella!  
" Thanks…. I guess…. There aren't plans for moving out now, huh?"  
" Not that I know." I winked.  
" good." he said as he came closer. I froze because he was too close, if I pulled away it could go wrong. I concentrated on what could happen. His scents was strong and I could feel my hunt instinct coming hands were fists and then I felt his lips on mine. I didn't kissed back but I couldn't pull back either. He pushed his lips harder on mine and I couldn't ignore it anymore.

" Don't!" I said getting up.  
" I'm sorry." he said as he stood up swell. I felt so sorry for him he didn't knew how to react.  
" No, don't… you didn't do anything wrong. I…" I closed my eyes as I tried to find the right words.  
" … I can't explain." I said weak. He just nodded as he sighed.  
" Shall I bring you home?" he asked.  
" I think that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

We didn't spoke a word till we passed by his place.  
" You can stop here. It isn't that far, and…"  
" I'll bring you home." he said without looking at me. I knew I hurt him and that made me feel even worser.  
" No no, I could use a little walk." He stopped his car and waited for me to walk out.  
" I'm sorry that I destroyed it." I said weak.  
" You didn't, I shouldn't have …" I placed my finger on his lips.  
" I just wasn't prepared for that to happen. That's all." I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
" You sure I shouldn't bring you home?"  
" Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and closed the door. I waited until Carlisle arrived for taking over the shift. I made my way through the wood as I stopped by seeing her.

" So so so, you are falling for a human." she smiled as she walked around me.  
" You won't be able to get to him."  
" I will, I got forever but I guess you figured that out already… It's such a shame though. You and him looked so cute at that rock."  
I tried to ignore her comments.  
" I will kill him, even if that was the last thing I did." she whispered and disappeared.

" Are you ok?" Alice asked as I walked in.  
" She goes too far with those threats!" Emmet said mad.  
" She's careful, she won't appear if we all are here." Jasper noticed.  
" We could search her." Rosalie said.  
" She never can't be too far from Edward, she will take every second she can to kill him, even if it was only to get to us. She knows we are protecting him." I said.  
" you're right, and she would love it even more if you saw it happen." Alice said looking at me.  
" I know."  
" Are you ok?" Esmé asked.  
" I'm fine." I lied.

" you don't have to do this, Bella." Rosalie said as we were alone.  
" Do what?"  
" Hurt yourself." she said as she took my hands in hers.  
" You know before Emmet came along there was this other guy…. Carlisle told me I had to go back to school, It was my first school day since I was changed. I always made it in high school because of my looks." she laughed more to herself." … So then he came, he was so different from other guys and still he blinded me with his beauty. Carlisle warned me to be careful. But I knew I would never hurt him. I loved him. he asked me on a date and I was so happy. So I was ready to go. And then I realized that it was stupid, that I was just hurting myself more by hanging out with him. So I decided to end it that evening. I knew then that Carlisle wasn't scared that I would hurt that boy, but he was scared that I would hurt myself. Carlisle knew it would be easier to start all over somewhere else."  
" Do you ever think about that guy?"  
" Sometimes, but different… but then again I got Emmet." she smiled.  
" I don't want you to get hurt, Bella. Even if that would risk that guy his life."  
" Rosalie! You just did not say that!" I said as she looked shocked at me.  
" How could I ever forgive us that?" I asked as she blinked twice.  
" I… we… Bella I'm just scared." she walked in as she saw on Rosalie's face we didn't had a chitchat, Rosalie just left the place as Alice looked at me.  
" You want to talk about that?" She asked.  
" she said something she didn't meant." I smiled weak.  
" Like what?"  
" She's scared that I would hurt myself by hanging out with Edward."  
" You really like him huh?" she smiled as she sat down on the floor.  
" I almost attacked him today, Alice." I said as she jumped up again.  
" You what? I didn't saw it happen." she said.  
" Because I was trying to control myself."  
" What happen?"  
" He kissed me."  
" he what?" She asked hyper with a smiled on her face.  
" It isn't a good thing, Alice!" she looked shocked for a second by my little out burst.  
" I guess we should search miss red head soon then." she smiled weak and left the room again.

I arrived at school as I could smell Edward coming closer. He softly kissed my cheek and the greeted me.  
" So you forgive me about yesterday?" he smiled cute.  
" Forgive what?" I winked.  
" So would you mind if I kissed you now?" he whispered in my ear. I saw Emmet walking down the corridor.  
" Yes, but then only because there are too many people here." He said.  
" Why don't we get away then." he said. I should have said no, but I couldn't, I wasn't controlling myself anymore, I nodded yes, but wanted to scream no

We walked to a quiet place as he start kissing me.  
" Edward I…"  
" You what?" he asked through the kisses.  
" Nothing." I kissed him back to weak to resist and already planning how I should leave him.  
" I guess I might love you, Bella." he said as he looked at me with a smile.  
" I guess we are making a mistake." I said as he looked at me in disbelieve.  
" But I guess we'll deal with that later." I said and kissed him again. I needed him more then he needed me on this moment. I couldn't think of anything else then the moment I was into.  
" Bella, calm down. What is going on?" he asked as he looked at me.  
" Nothing? What is it?" I asked as I saw he suprised face.  
" You're … eyes. They look…" I could tell he was scared  
" I should go home." I said as I left. I knew how I looked now, and it scared me that I didn't even realised this was happening  
I could hear him shout my name, but I ignored it.

" What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. He walked my way as he saw my eyes.  
" Bella, calm down."  
" I need to get away, I'm going to kill him." I said scared.  
" You won't, Bella, You're stronger then that, you know that."  
" I'm not so sure, Carlisle."


	5. Red Head Attacks

I heard the others arrive. I looked at Carlisle who smiled weak at me.

" Did Bella call you or so?" Emmet asked as they walked in. Carlisle looked my way as they followed his look.  
" you could have said you were home, we waited for you." Emmet smiled as he dropped his bag and jacket.  
" what happened?" Jasper asked worried.  
" I'm leaving." I smiled weak.  
" Leaving?!" they shouted together. Rosalie looked mad. She sat down and looked the other way.  
" I… lost control." I signed as even Rosalie looked shocked at me.  
" You? You never lost control before." Jasper said in disbelieve.  
" What happened?" Alice asked.  
" I don't want to talk about it."  
" So we have to agree that you leave, but we can't even know why?" Rosalie said mad.  
" Yes, you should."  
" You are selfish, Bella!" she shouted.  
" Because I don't want to talk abou itt?"  
" Because you are leaving! And yes without telling us why" She still shouted  
" I told you! I was losing control! And I didn't even realized it myself! I almost killed him, Rosalie! I almost killed the guy I fell in love with!" I shouted back.  
No one said a word. I looked at them hoping they would say something. I gave up and went to my room and started to pack the basic stuff.

" knock, knock." Alice smiled weak as she walked in.  
" You will call me, Right? If you do I promise I will pay extra attention for Edward." I knew she meant it good, but I was able to smile with her joke.  
" I…" She waited for me to continue  
" It was as if I didn't made my own decisions, I wanted to say no but said yes. We got away from school and kissed and I couldn't get away from him, suddenly he pulled away asking what was wrong, then his face… he was scared… I couldn't control my hunt instincts, Alice. If he didn't pulled away I might have bitten him."  
" You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't."  
" Gosh you all are overrating me." " I call it something else… we believe in you." She smiled  
" Would you tell him that I had to go." I asked as she smiled weak and nodded.

I said bye to them all as Rosalie just walked out.  
" I'll talk to her." Carlisle said.I just nodded and left the place. I didn't had a clue to where I would go. I walked hours and screamed inside me when I saw where I ended. I walk hours and end at his house?! I saw Rosalie in the tree watching over Edward. I realized I couldn't get away, not before miss red head was gone. But I wouldn't go back home either. I stayed far enough so they didn't noticed I was still around.I followed every move Edward made. I saw how mad he was when Alice spoke to him. She placed her hand on his trying to comfort him. I saw Rosalie sitting alone, she looked upset.

Two weeks passed by now and I just been walking round around the forest, I never found her to deal with her. It was as if she disappeared. Edward found new friends, he looked ok. Girls were actually falling for him like a domino effect. Gosh did I hate them like hell! It was just now that I realized that the new one ( I thought) wasn't really that new. Miss red head colored her hair and used too much make up so we wouldn't recognize her. He held her hand in his as she leaded him to the forest. I looked at Alice in the hope she would see something… why didn't she saw this happen? Alice looked at Edward, she seemed upset, Jasper wrapped his arm around her as she smiled weak at him.I followed Edward. She started to kiss him as he first pulled away but then gave him. Where was Alice staying, she should see this happen? Where is Carlisle or Esmé? Who was watching him?

aaah it was Carlisle, he hissing at her but she didn't seem to care, I saw her eyes they were black. She was about to attack, why didn't Carlisle do something? I hissed swell, but it made her just laugh.  
" Bye bye, lover boy." She said before Carlisle pushed her away. I didn't understood this, the two others who joined her before were here swell? Did Alice missed that swell? They attacked Carlisle as I got to them full speed, I pushed the blond guy from Carlisle away.  
" Just on time, Bella." he said.  
" You know I always wait till the deadline comes." I said as he smiled. It was three against two.  
" Did you call the others?" I asked.  
" No, so I guess you didn't either." he saidthe woman got to Edward and smashed him right before my feet. One of the guys stood after us as the other one before us. Edward look at me, he was horrified.  
" I guess you don't want to miss this." she said as she pulled him by his hair.  
" Shield." Carlisle whispered. I concentrated to get the shield but it took time. I knew I had to protect Edward before Carlisle.  
" Hurry!" he yelled as I saw her mouth at his neck. I kept trying to get the shield but the fear that she was able to kill him made me loose control. I froze until I heard the others pulled her away from him, I finally got to my senses and took Edwards hand, and created a shield.

" Keep him save, Bella!" Alice yelled.  
" What is going here." Edward asked in panic  
" Do you mind if I tell you later, I need to concentrate to keep this shield." I said softly. He held his breath until the others walked our way.  
" They just broke his neck!" Edward shouted as we just ignored it for awhile. we created a fire, threw the three of them in and watched them go in wrapped her arm around me and smiled. Rosalie stood on the other side of me and smiled swell.  
" I'm so glad we are rid of them." she smiled.  
" That makes two of us." I smiled.  
" Can someone please tell me what just happened!" Edward shouted. We all looked at him as he looked horrified at us.  
" Maybe you should come with us." Jasper said.  
" No way, thanks, you just killed three people!" he said in disbelieve  
" People?" Emmet laughed annoyed as he looked at Jasper.  
" the woman was hunting on you." Alice tried.  
" You're crazy!" he tried to laugh it off, but he was scared, scared of us.  
" Damned, she was about to bite you! Have you never seen those vampire movies, Once you got bitten, you are dying!" Emmet said mad as Jasper tried to calm him down.  
" Let's go." Alice said to Emmet as everyone was about to leave.  
" Don't go yet." I said to Jasper. He needed to help me explain Edward, he could keep him calm.  
" Leave me alone, Bella, just go away."  
" Edward, we…"  
" Bella, I can't calm him down, he has a mind of his own." Jasper whispered to me.I nodded once as also Jasper left us.  
" Maybe this makes clear why it was a mistake." I tried.  
" This isn't funny, Bella!"  
" Let me explain this, Edward, I'm not asking more for you."  
" You left… I told you I loved you and you left!" he cried.  
" I…"  
" And then you come back and this happened, full speeds, killing people, etc…"  
" I…"  
" I can't deal with this!" he said as he walked away.  
" I get it, Edward, I really do, but you should promise me one thing… please don't talk about this with anyone before you gave me a moment to explain."  
" You're asking too much!" he kept walking as I stopped.

" So what happened?" Esmé asked  
" He is horrified, he thinks we are killers… I think."  
" Yeah, she smashed him to the floor and was about to bite him, but we are the bad one, that boy lost a few there upstairs!" Emmet said. Rosalie and Alice chuckled softly by Emmet's frustrations  
" Give him time, he needs to think about this."  
" I agree, so Bella, I thought you were gone." Jasper smiled.  
" I was walking hours and ended at his house, I wasn't supposed to leave." I smiled.  
" Why didn't you came back? I was worried!" Rosalie said softly  
" I needed some time alone."

I still need help for what to do with Bella and Edward, please, please, please =D


	6. You'll figure it out

We talked all together all night and then left back to school. There was no sign of Edward so I left the place fast again. I climbed through his window as he was sleeping cutely. I took place in a chair and watched him sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about. He didn't really looked horrified he even had a smile on his face.

" Damned Bella!" he shouted  
" Sorry, I…"  
" Get out!"" We need to talk, Edward." I said  
" I don't think so!" he said getting up.  
" Don't make me do this." I smiled as he looked confused  
" Do what?"  
" Do you want to talk?"  
" No."  
" Okay." I pushed him on the bed and sat on top of him as I pushed him down on his bed.  
" Guess you have to listen to what I say, you see I'm way stronger then you." I smiled. He signed and looked the other way.  
" I can deal with that. where shall I start…" I said more to myself.  
" Maybe at the beginning." he said with sarcasm.  
" Okay, hey could you maybe say the name of the woman?" I asked before I started.  
" If you get off of me."  
" Are you going to listen then?"  
" As if I got any other choose."  
" You learn fast." I smiled as I sat on the edge of his bed. I pulled up and sat next to me.  
" Victoria." he said.  
" Okay…. Victoria was hunting for you since the moment you arrived. She took up your scents and she needed them to be satisfied." I said calmer now  
" So image if that is true, how did you know?" he asked again with sarcasm." To make this story even more weird then it is already, Alice gets visions, It can be from things that happened before, that are happening right now or things that are going to happen. She saw Victoria wasn't leaving, and she saw her hunting for you. We decided to protect you against her…"  
" Protect me?" he interrupt.  
" Yes. We kind of broke into your privacy, sorry for that." I smiled weak.  
" What?" he asked not understanding." We watched you sleep, eat, leave…"  
" Shower?" he asked worried as it made me laugh.  
" We broke into your privacy but we do have courtesy." I smiled.  
" Ok… I guess."  
" hanging out with you wasn't the best thing I could do." I said as my voice broke.  
" Why not?" he asked as he turned more me direction , he wasn't horrified anymore, or he didn't seemed to.  
" Because you were falling in love with me, and so was I… and I'm…" I looked at him as he waited for me to finish.  
" a vampire?" he said.  
" Yes, I don't get older I am like this for ten years! And the worse thing is… I'm danger for you."  
" You're not, you saved me!" he said.  
" I could have killed you last time, Edward." I said as he came closer.  
" but you didn't."  
" I don't control myself when I'm around you." Now I was petrified. I could tell he was swell but still he took control and because he came closer I fell on his bed. He smiled weak as he got up me and kissed me again. Again I got lost in this game and gave in. It felt good to be with him again.  
" You're ok?" he asked as I just nodded and kept kissing him. Suddenly I realized I wasn't his scents got stronger and I could feel the hunt instinct coming up again. I got up without realizing I smashed Edward against the wall. I stood at the other wall as I looked at him. I knew how I looked, My eyes were black and my hands become fists.  
" Sorry, are you ok?" I asked as I kept standing on the other side of the room.  
" I guess I am." he smiled.  
" You see, this is too dangerous."  
" But you see, you aren't able to kill me." he said as he came my way.  
" Stay there, Edward!" I warned him. " I don't get it, first you refuse to talk to me and 5 minutes later you are kissing me!" I tried to smile.  
" I told you before, You amaze me." he smiled back.  
" I really didn't hurt you?"  
" No you didn't. Am I still not allowed to come to you?"  
" Not yet." We looked at each other without moving.

I got home as they all were waiting for me.  
" Where have you been!" Esmé asked mad.I looked at the others who gave me the we're-sorry-look. Carlisle looked angry too and I knew that lying wouldn't help here.  
" At Edwards." I said softly.  
" Bella! You brought that guy in danger last time." Esmé said mad. I heard Alice gasp by Esmé's comment. Honestly I could have attacked Esmé for that comment, but I knew she meant it good.  
" I know, I just talk with him to protect us." well a little lie wouldn't harm anyone, besides I did went to his for those reason, he just thought different about it.  
" Then why did Alice saw you smashing him the other side of the room?" Carlisle asked. That was just great, why did Alice always told everything.  
" Maybe that has to happen, nothing like that happened."  
" Bella!" he yelled madly.  
" Ok. Ok. Sorry I shouldn't have lied. It was just a misunderstanding." I lied again in the hope Alice didn't saw more or at least didn't told all left the room as I ended up by myself again.

Alice is was first who came back in the room. She smiled weak as she stood uncomfortable.  
" Thanks … I guess." I said annoyed  
" Sorry I didn't, I just saw it happened and then saw on my expression that it had to do with you, what did I had to say?" she sounded sad  
" Anything, but that." I didn't looked at her as she sat down next to me.  
" I didn't told them you were kissing him." she smiled weak as I couldn't help it and smiled back.  
" Thanks."  
" Believe me, Bella, Who are we to say you can't see him? I mean we all got that person that you are still searching for." she was right but then again so wrong.  
" But he is a human, Alice."  
" You can't help with who you fall in love with. Besides the fact that he is a human and you're a vampire, doesn't mean you can enjoy it now."  
" Yeah sure, he moves on or lives with it for a few years, while I wear the scars forever!" I almost yelled.  
" So then what is your plan miss smarty?"  
" I can say whatever I will, once he got near me I don't have control over myself." I said as she laughed.  
" It's not funny, Alice! It's frustrating!" I said as I shook my head.  
" You'll figure it out, Bella." she said before walking out the room.

" I finally can tease again now my favorite sister is back!" Emmet said as he jumped in the couch next to me  
." Yeah now I realize why I never missed you."  
" Miss Cullen, I'm shocked there!" he said in a bad act.  
" Oooo no, Mr. Cullen could you forgive me?" I played along.  
" Let me think. You will be forgiven if you…" he looked at me as he was thinking it over.  
" You shall be forgiven if you tell me you are ok? I mean after Esmé her burn out." he suddenly said serious.  
" She's right, though."  
" Yes, maybe, but it was mean, she knew you were devastated by that."  
" Emmet, if you were me…" he shook his head as he placed his finger on my lips.  
" This is about you and your chooses. But whatever you decided, Bella. I'll be there for you."  
" I'm scared that either way I will be making mistakes."  
" You'll figure it out, Bella." he said before leaving the room. Alice and Emmet must have spoken together.


End file.
